A torque rod as a vibration isolating device to be used at the time of mounting an engine on a vehicle body is publicly known. In addition, the torque rod made of resin is also publicly known. When the resin torque rod is provided with a plurality of ribs, it is possible to obtain a decrease in weight and an increase in rigidity (see a patent reference 1, for instance). Moreover, there is the torque rod of the type that has a curved or bent rib (see a patent reference 2, for instance).